Rediscovering Myself
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: After being beaten up Dan Is a shell of himself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rediscovering Myself

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Lester

Rating: M

Warning: Homophobia | Self harm | Violence

Author's Note: Don't worry It has a good ending. Established couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

Chapter One:

Dan and Phil were out at a club with some friends of theirs. They had been going from club to club for the last few hours and both were a little bit tipsy but Dan got drunk easily and so what made Phil just a little tipsy made Dan drunk.

This made him easily intimidated and depressed. Phil and Dan were leaving a club with their friends arms wrapped round each other.

Suddenly Dan felt a hand grab his hair and pull him back out of Phil's arms and before he knew it he was pushed to the ground and a bunch of guys were kicking and punching him.

Phil gasped and tried to push through them to help Dan while his friends held the other guys back and one called the ambulance. Phil covered Dan's body with his own taking the blows groaning. He could see Dan was in a lot of pain and more then likely had broken ribs and clearly a broken ankle.

This was obviously a Homophobic hate crime.

Finally the police and an ambulance arrived to detain the one beating them up.

Phil slowly sat up with Dan's head in his lap so he didn't move to much.  
He refused to leave Dan's side and so ended up going in the ambulance with him.

"They just came out of no where and pulled him from my arms and started beating him up." Phil said shakily as they traveled. He held Dan's hand who was now on morphine to take the pain away.

Once they arrived at the hospital he was told to wait outside the operating theater while they tended to him. It was a tense two hours. He sat alone for the first ten minutes until the others got there and then Dan's mum.

He paced back and forth waiting for Dan to come out worried sick and blaming himself for not seeing the guys coming.

"Phil darling it's not your fault you were never to know that they were going to do that." Dan's mum tried to reassure him.

She cared a great deal about Phil and never wanted him to think it was his fault. He had saved her son on more then one occasion and she could never repay him enough.

Finally the light went out and Dan was wheeled out. Phil rushed over with them and grabbed Dan's hand.

"He had two broken ribs and a broken ankle. One of the ribs was close to puncturing a lung. It was thanks to you young man holding him still that it didn't." the doctor said to Phil.

Phil gave a small smile and followed them into a cubical. Dan came round soon and smiled seeing his partner and mother next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am sorry for not uploading chapter two sooner. I have been working a lot and doing overtime, plus with my Princes Trust work, when I get home I'm exhausted and just pass out.

I hope you enjoy this and I will try to get another chapter up sooner this time.

A few days had past and Dan hadn't left the house. He was terrified to leave the house. He was so scared that the same guys would beat him up. Phil tried to reassure him and tempt him out even just for a few minutes but it was no good.

Phil sighed mentally as they sat on the sofa. Dan was in his arms and ankle on the table in the cast.

They were watching Game of Thrones, Dan's head was resting on Phil's shoulder.

"Phil" he said softly looking up at him.  
"What is it love?" Phil's asked running a hand over Dan's hair lovingly.

"I….I want to make a video telling people what happened. They should know and ive not done anything in a while on YouTube." He said playing with Phil's hand.

"Are you sure. This is a big thing Dan. After what you went through I wouldn't blame you If you didn't want to make videos for quiet a while. The subscribers would understand as well.

Dan nodded "I know but I really want to, they should know what happened and also about these guys so they don't get beat up themselves by them." He said. Dan always thought about his subscribers and Phil more then himself.

Phil smiled and nodded "Want me to help?" he asked.

Dan nodded and Phil grabbed the camera and set it up before them at the sofa.

Dan snuggled into Phil's arms and then took a deep breath before looking up at the recording camera.

"Hello internet. I'm sorry I haven't made a video In a while now. However, something happened and….well it's hard for me to tell you." He said softly and looked down.

Phil squeezed Dan's hand and kissed his cheek.

Dan gave a small smile and looked up at the camera.

"Recently when I was out with Phil and some friends we were coming out of a club and I got attacked by a group of other guys. It was homophobic hate crime. They beat me up because they saw me and Phil where a couple and most likely saw that I was a bit more drunk and thought me an easy target." He said gulping.

"Phil was a hero. He covered me and took the worst of it for me." He said making Phil blush. He smiled up at Phil and kissed him lovingly. They were out to their fans so they didn't hide their relationship their videos.

"I ended up with two broken ribs, one of which nearly pierced a lung and a broken ankle." Dan added.

"I wanted to make you guys aware of these guys so that you didn't get hurt by them so now I will describe them to you." Dan said and proceeded to so.

"Ok so that's what they look like. Please make sure you stay safe and don't get into a fight with them." He said and then stopped the recording.

He sat back in Phil's arms and sighed with relief. "It feels good to get that done and of my shoulders. I don't think I'm going to edit any of it." He said.

Phil nodded "It was deeply honest darling and I'm really proud of you." He said.

Dan hugged him "Thanks Phil, you helped a lot." He said.

"Do you want to upload it now?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded and grabbed his laptop from beside him. He loaded the video to the laptop and then started to load it to YouTube.

The video received a big response. Many people were horrified that these guys had beaten Dan up for that. They sent many comments of support and love.

Dan sat reading them and smiled a full proper smile for the first time in two weeks.

Phil was making coffee and grinned at the sight. He was glad that Dan was starting to feel better.

Dan put the laptop down and got up with the help of his crutches he hobbled over to Phil and kissed him. "Phil my brave Lion, I want to for a walk." He said.

Phil froze for a moment then turned "Really? Your ready to go outside?" he asked.

Dan nodded smiling; he could see this made Phil feel a lot better.

"Yes. I'm sorry for being like that its not fair on you to have to take care of me so much." He said.

"Dan you're my partner of course it's my job. Lets have these coffee's then we can go for a walk." He said.

After coffee Phil helped Dan get his shoes and coat on then Dan stood at the door and took a deep breath and nodded to Phil who opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

A week after going for the walk Dan was starting to slowly get better. He had gone on two other walks since but only down the road to the local news agents and back.

"Dan I'm so proud of you. You have come so far I such a short amount of time." He said kissing Dan.

They were preparing to go out to the park. It was the furthest they had gone since the incident and Dan was nervous. He was quiet and Phil knew why.

He took Dan into his arms and hugged him close "It's going to be ok darling you're a strong person and no one will hurt you." He said and took Dan's hands leading him out.

They walked down the road and stopped at the news agents to get some food for a picnic at the park.

When they arrived they sat on the bench and set out the food. Dan happily ate the sandwiches and drank their colas. He was really enjoying their time at the park.

"You were right Phil it's not bad after all." He said smiling.

Phil grinned, "I'm glad that you are enjoying today." He said.

Dan got his phone out and took a picture of them together outside at the park and tweeted it.

Danisnotonfire: "Out at the park with my love for first time in weeks!"

Phil grinned and then replied to the tweet with a short reply.

Amazingphil: Well done love. I am SO proud of you ^_^

They then posted a picture of them kissing and continued to after they had posted the two pictures.

"Just one thing Phil." He said softly looking serious.

"What's that love?" Phil asked.

"Promise me we never go to clubs again. I can't deal with that." He said. He was nervous that Phil would be annoyed that Dan was stopping him going out to clubs.

"I promise darling, to be honest the appeal was wearing of and I enjoy doing stuff like this and just being at home with you more." He said and kissed Dan reassuring him.


End file.
